


Luxury

by geneeste



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right thing isn't always the moral thing. Short, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Category: Missing Scene/Epilogue, Angst.  
> Spoilers: Unnatural Selection.  
> Season: Six.  
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
> Author’s Notes: Thanks to Suz, Danvers, and Nell, and Jean.

He found her in the storage room, solemnly eating – or sipping – melted Ben and Jerry's.

He sighed, and sat down next to her quietly. Finding a spoon, he bent and scooped from her pint without hesitation.

"What kind is this?" He asked, going for the small talk he was always so comfortable with.

She didn't look at him, just focused on getting the slush from the carton to her mouth and back again.

"Something with chocolate."

He nodded. Her inarticulation was a bad sign.

"It's good," he replied, sneaking a look at her face before helping himself to more of the ice cream.

"Yeah." Her voice had a strange note of surrender to it; weary, without real care for what she was saying. It was obvious her mind was somewhere else, probably in a place where a young man named Fifth was locked into a betrayal she had created for a lifetime.

"You know, chances are he isn't even aware of where he is, or what's happened to him. Thor said the device was supposed to slow time almost to a stop."

She shook her head, and he noticed her eye twitch slightly. "That's not the point."

He winced. "I know."

She sighed, and set down the ice cream. Her spoon followed. "There are lines we don't cross. Situations we don't take advantage of."

"There are times when we don't have that luxury."

She laughed, a hollow sound that had nothing to do with humor. And she nodded. Her eye twitched again, and he saw fatigue on her face he hadn't noticed before.

His eyes found hers and held. He thought maybe he saw a concession made there, an unspoken agreement.

And maybe her shoulders weren't hunched anymore.

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, and when she rose to leave, he swore he felt her hand brush against his shoulder.


End file.
